


My Alien Boyfriend

by hardcore_uwu



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Everyone else are astronauts, Gay, Kodya isn't exactly human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcore_uwu/pseuds/hardcore_uwu
Summary: It seemed like an ordinary spacewalk.
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. It All Started With Samples

_ Shit, I’m late. _

Gyrus ran through the corridors of his ship, his heart pounding and his legs burning. He was supposed to be at his station 10 minutes ago, but he had lost track of time while making repairs to Scout. 

“Hey, Gyrus,” a voice said as he burst through the door and slid into his seat. Tori. Her vibrant green eyes stared at Gyrus, an amused look on her face. 

“Hey, Tori,” Gyrus said between pants. “Did I miss anything?”

Tori shook her head. “Don hasn’t given us any instruction. So ye just ran here for nothing.”

“Damn it,” Gyrus said, letting out an exasperated sigh. 

Tori laughed beside him. “Ye better pull it together before they enter, Astrobutt.” 

Gyrus didn’t know why Tori called him ‘Astrobutt,’ considering the fact they were both in space. Well to be fair, Tori worked in the security department while Gyrus worked more in engineering. 

They probably would have never become friends if Tori hadn’t totally obliterated one of his projects back at the training camp. 

“Yeah, I think I’m okay now,” Gyrus said, swallowing. 

Just as Gyrus finished his sentence he felt strong arms grab him from behind.

“Strawberry!”

“Good to see you too Sylvia,” Gyrus said, trying to free himself from her tight grasp. 

Sylvia eagerly sat down on Gyrus’ other side. 

A few more minutes passed before their captain, Don, finally arrived. He was of course accompanied by his bodyguard of sorts, Ragan. 

Ragan didn’t like Gyrus very much. She called him ‘Battery’ because the battery of one of his projects exploded, causing her to hate him after because she claimed he was out to hurt people. Which of course he wasn’t.

“Good morning,” Don said. “We are going on a spacewalk today. We have discovered a new star system. And with this new star system, are new planets to be explored. We do not know what to expect on these planets, so we must all remain vigilant.” 

Gyrus found himself zoning out as Don droned on and on about the importance of being safe, he always gave the exact same speech before a spacewalk. 

Gyrus wasn’t saying safety wasn’t important, but it wouldn’t kill Don to change the speech up a bit.

“Gyrus!” 

Gyrus snapped back to attention. “Y-yes?”

Ragan scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Don either didn’t notice Ragan or chose not to. “You will go to collect samples. Tori will accompany you.”

Gyrus nodded. 

“Okay let’s get started, people!” Ragan yelled. Her voice boomed through the silent room and bounced off the walls.

Tori and Gyrus waved goodbye to Sylvia and went to put on their gear. The heavy spacesuits could easily cause a man to topple over if they didn’t have the training to wear one. 

“Are ye ready Astrobutt?” Tori asked.

Gyrus nodded. He couldn’t remember a time where he wasn’t completely fascinated with space. 

“Off we go then.” 

Gyrus and Tori bounded across the planet’s surface, the feeling of weightlessness brought a smile to his face. 

“Astrobutt, where do ye plan on collecting the samples?” Tori asked.

Gyrus took a few more steps and then stopped. “Right here seems good.”

He unbuckled his equipment from his belt and started to collect the samples. He had collected half of the requested samples when a glint of light shone right onto his face, and as he reached up to shield his eyes it disappeared. His curiosity got the better of him. 

“Hey, Tori can you complete the samples here? I’m going to go get some from over there,” Gyrus pointed to the origin of the light. 

Tori groaned but nodded nonetheless.”Be quick Astrobutt.”

Gyrus quickly bounded off to where he had seen the light coming from. He hoped whatever caused it was still there. As Gyrus got further and further away from Tori the silhouettes of rocks and mountains grew clearer. And wait,

“What the hell?” Gyrus whispered.

_ Is that? _

_ Is that a person?  _


	2. An Archer

Gyrus picked up his pace as he neared the suspicious silhouette. Gyrus shielded his eyes from the sun, which threatened to blind him as he ran.

Gyrus slowed to a walk. 

“A-are you okay?” Gyrus asked cautiously as the silhouette came more into view.

The figure jumped slightly, and after a moment of hesitation they turned around.

Gyrus gasped slightly.

It was a man. His eyes were a beautiful cobalt blue that prompted butterflies in Gyrus’ stomach. He had broad shoulders and muscular arms that anyone would fawn over. His long brown hair tied into a teal hair tie just below his shoulders, a unique blonde streak farted through one of his sharp bangs. This man seemed like perfection as the sunlight framed his face, the only imperfection about him was a gnarly scar on his right eye, but even then it only made him look more rugged.

Gyrus coughed slightly into his hand and repeated his question. 

“A-are you okay?”

The man looked confused as he looked Gyrus up and down, prompting a hint of blush to fill the greenette’s cheeks. 

“Hello?” Gyrus questioned after the man had examined him for a good minute.

The man looked up at him with creased eyebrows. “What are you wearing?”

Now it was Gyrus’ turn to be confused. He was just about to respond when Gyrus finally realized that the man _wasn’t wearing a spacesuit_.

“It’s a suit to help you survive in space. W-why aren't you wearing one? How are you alive?” Gyrus asked, trying to stay casual. 

The man scoffed. “Why do you need that? Surely you can breathe.” The man grabbed for Gyrus’ helmet. 

Gyrus yelped and stepped back. “No please no!” He clamped his hands over his helmet as the man ignored his pleas. “I need this, I’ll die without it!”

The man must have seen the fear in Gyrus’ eyes because he backed up with his hands raced. “I-I apologize, I was unaware of the helmet’s importance to your survival.” 

Gyrus slowly examined the man. He wore a strange outfit, it was made of metal and hugged his frame tightly. Gyrus concludes the sun rays shining off the metal was most likely where that light had come from. 

“Are- are you from here?” Gyrus asked nervously. 

The man shook his head. 

“Where are you from then?”

Gyrus choked on his spit when the man calmly responded with a word Gyrus couldn’t even comprehend, let alone pronounce. 

“It’s two star systems over. My ship must have crashed here, for I awoke alone here a few moments ago.”

“Where is your ship?” Gyrus questioned. He couldn’t see anything around them.

The man shrugged. 

Gyrus took a moment to think. “Okay then, well my name is Gyrus Axelei. I am an astronaut and I’m with Don’s crew. And you are?”

The man smiled slightly and to Gyrus’ surprise bowed. “My name is Kodya Karevic. I am an archer in fleet 17. It is an honor to meet you Gyrus.”

Gyrus quickly mimicked his bow, and he blushed slightly as Kodya stood tall again. 

“Forgive me but I am unaware of your species. What is an _astronaut_?” Kodya awkwardly attempted to pronounce the word, speaking slowly and nervously.

“Species? An astronaut isn’t a species, it’s a job. My species is human,” Gyrus had never been asked for his species. 

That must have sparked some recollection, as Kodya excitedly exclaimed “Human! You are from Earth, yes?” 

Gyrus nodded. “Are you not human?”

Kodya shook his head, once again pronouncing that incomprehensible word. 

Gyrus didn’t know what to do. Don never told them what to do when they encounter extraterrestrial beings on a spacewalk. 

“Okay well what do you suppose we do?” Gyrus asked. “You seem to have no way of getting off this planet, if you want we could take you on our ship if you would be so kind as to let us examine you.” 

Kodya seemed to take a moment to process what Gyrus had said, but when he did he seemed hesitant. 

“It’s harmless, and it’s only for science,” Gyrus added quickly upon seeing Kodya’s hesitance.

Kodya thought for a moment before he spoke again. “Very well. I am not skilled in the field of science but I respect your search for knowledge.”

“I-It’s okay, I can teach you some things if you want,” Gyrus said. “A-and thank you.” 

Kodya nodded. “Now in what direction is your ship?” 

“This is incredible!” Don exclaimed.

They stood just inside of the ship, by now they were accompanied by Tori who was equally intrigued by Kodya. 

“You can breathe without a helmet!” Don was spitting out obvious facts in his excitement.

Kodya didn’t seem too annoyed though, Gyrus had warned him that the others would have the same reaction as him if not louder. 

“I am Don Santiago, captain of this ship and crew,” Don excitedly reached his hand out for a handshake.

Kodya didn’t return it, he stared at Don’s hand as though he had never seen it before. “I am unaware of this form of greeting.” Kodya quickly bowed. “I am Kodya Karevic, an archer from fleet 17.”

Don was ecstatic as he invited Kodya inside, Ragan positioned cautiously by the doorframe. Don directed Kodya to their command room, but Kodya stopped before he could enter.

“M-might I request Gyrus’ presence?” Kodya looked nervously over his shoulder to the greenette. 

Gyrus was surprised by this question, he had only known Kodya for the walk back to the ship. But in Kodya’s position that was the longest he had known anyone.

“S-sure,” Don said. “Gyrus, please remove your gear and meet us in the command room.”

Kodya voiced his disapproval of being without Gyrus but Gyrus was already gone. 


	3. The Alien

Gyrus smoothed out the fabric of his yellow jumpsuit as he walked. He tried to calm his nerves and seem composed as he neared the entrance of the command room. 

Nonetheless, when the door unexpectedly opened Gyrus couldn’t help it. His voice hitched slightly as a guy almost ran right into him.

“Gyrus there you are!” the man said, Anan. “The alien refuses to talk without you there and Ragan is getting frustrated.”

“His name is Kodya,” Gyrus said as he gently pushed past Anan and into the command room. He didn’t think Kodya would like being referred to as  _ the alien. _

“Come on man,” Ragan said. “Answer the damn question!”

Ragan always did have trouble with anger issues. 

“Ragan stop,” Gyrus said as he stepped closer. “You’re scaring him.” 

Gyrus could see the tension seep out of Kodya’s shoulders, a small relieved smile spread across the brunette’s face.

Gyrus could feel a slight warmth on his cheeks as everyone visibly took note of Kodya’s reaction. 

He coughed awkwardly into his hand and continued. “How are we supposed to learn from him if you’re just traumatizing him?”

Ragan scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say  _ battery _ .” Ragan put extra emphasis on that stupid nickname. 

“I-I thought your name was Gyrus,” Kodya said quietly as Gyrus stepped closer. 

“Oh, so it can speak,” Ragan said under her breath. 

Gyrus ignored her. “It is. That’s just a fun little nickname she has for me,” Gyrus said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“Hey watch the attitude,” Ragan snapped.

“Okay, okay both of you stop!” Don yelled. “We are in the presence of an extraterrestrial being here!” After Don was satisfied with their silence he turned to Kodya. “Now can you tell us more about yourself?”

Kodya repeated the story he had told Gyrus, about how he had awoken on that planet and then found Gyrus.

“So what makes you so different?” Ragan asked. 

“While you humans can only breathe in your atmosphere, my species can adapt to breathe all atmospheres as long as they are in good health,” Kodya spoke so nonchalantly as though what he was saying wasn’t that big of a deal. 

To be fair on his planet that was considered to be the norm. 

“I still don’t understand,” Anan leaned against the wall. “You look so- so _ human. _ ”

“Oh okay give me a second,” Kodya shifted his weight to his other leg and closed his eyes. 

The group stood awkwardly staring at Kodya. A good few minutes had passed and they were getting restless. 

“Okay, what are you-?” Ragan began, but her words faded away as small glowing dots appeared just above his eyebrows, following the delicate curve. 

Kodya opened his eyes and looked up at the group.

Gyrus stared in awe at the glowing dots, they matched the same dazzling and mesmerizing cobalt of Kodya’s eyes. 

“What the fuck,” Feather whispered. 

Anan flinched, it was obvious he hadn’t seen them there. They had a way of sneaking up on you.

“From what I know about your species, which to be fair isn’t much,” Kodya rubbed the back of his nape, embarrassed by his lack of knowledge. “I’m pretty sure you don’t have these.” He gestured at the glowing dots. 

“Yeah no,” Don said. 

There was a small moment of silence where they all uncomfortably starred at Kodya before Gyrus gained the courage to speak. “What are they?” 

Kodya turned to face Gyrus, his loose ponytail sliding over his shoulder and his eyes softening. “The color represents something about you, and the shape represents your class.”

“Class?” Don asked.

“A class groups together people based on abilities,” Kodya said, turning his gaze back to the rest of the group. “For example, my abilities center heavily around the brain of myself and others.”

“Abilities?” Gyrus asked.

“Yes, I am aware that you humans do not possess abilities such as those we have. If you would like I could demonstrate some for you later,” Kodya replied. The glow of the dots died down but didn’t go away.

Gyrus found himself reaching out to touch the dots, but he caught himself before he made contact with Kodya’s face.

“It’s okay. You can touch them,” Kodya gently grabbed Gyrus’ hand and guided them to the dots. 

Gyrus couldn’t get over the fact Kodya’s voice was as gentle as his touch. Gyrus swallowed and then allowed himself to make contact with the blue marks, which began to glow brighter when his fingers touched them. He let out a small sigh as relaxation and warmth filled his entire body, relaxing his muscles and warming his bones. His eyelids grew heavy and he felt as though he would topple over until Tori tapped him roughly on the arm. 

“Are ye okay Astrobutt?” she asked.

“Oh yeah,” Gyrus pulled his hand away and rubbed his eyes. “I-I don’t know what that was.”

“That was one of my spells. It’s called soothe,” Kodya chuckled nervously. “Sorry, a common side effect is drowsiness.”

“T-that was amazing!” Gyrus exclaimed. “I don’t think I’ve ever been that relaxed!”

Kodya’s eyebrows were raised and his lips parted as Gyrus began excitedly describing the sensation to the others. He was zoning out when he felt a small prod right above his eyebrow. Kodya yelped and jumped back. 

“P-please don’t,” Kodya stammered.

“Well, it’s obvious who his favorite is,” Ragan scowled at Kodya. 

“Ragan we must respect his boundaries and who he chooses to trust,” Don says before turning to Gyrus. “Gyrus, Kodya will accompany you on this ship. He has permitted you to examine him, and in return, he has requested you to teach him more about our human ways.” 

Gyrus nodded quickly. 

“Okay then let’s get going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think so far


	4. For Science

“This is your living quarters?” Kodya asked. 

Gyrus watched as Kodya looked around his room with a look of awe on his face. Gyrus didn’t understand, his room wasn’t anything special and it was a total mess. Bits and pieces of metal and software were thrown haphazardly across his room. Balls of wadded up paper that didn’t quite make it into the trashcan at some point littered the floor. 

“Yeah,” Gyrus awkwardly rubbed the nape of his neck and sighed. “S-sorry about the mess.”

“I don’t mind.”

Kodya took a few steps forward, letting his eyes roam around the room and taking time to admire every bit of it. 

His eyes lingered on one spot.

“What’s that?” Kodya asked.

Gyrus looked to where he was pointing and smiled.

“That’s my Scout unit,” Gyrus said. He gently took Kodya’s hand and brought him over to his desk, where the star-shaped robot lay mid-repair. “I was fixing him before we went on the spacewalk.” 

Kodya hummed, deep in thought. “I wish I had the knowledge to create something like this.”

Gyrus watched as Kodya lowered himself to look more at the Scout unit, tilting his head like a little puppy.

This made Gyrus laugh.

“You can touch it if you want,” he said.

Kodya glances between Gyrus and the Scout unit, he seemed hesitant at first.

“What if I break it?”

“I’m sure you won’t break it. And if that is the case I’ll just fix it again,” Gyrus gently pulled Kodya back up to his feet and carefully handed him the machine.

Kodya’s eyes lit up as he turned it in his hands. He enjoyed the sensation of the smooth metal against his calloused skin. 

“This is incredible,” Kodya said. “What does it do?” 

“You are a very talented engineer, Gyrus.” 

Gyrus chuckled. “Thank you. I guess all that time learning really did do me some good.”

Kodya gently placed Scout back onto the desk.

He seemed to really like the machine, which made Gyrus happy.

After a moment of silence Gyrus gently reached down to take Kodya’s hand in his.

To Gyrus’ surprise, the archer welcomed his touch. The archer even brought his hands up higher for Gyrus to see. 

“Sorry,” Gyrus said awkwardly. “It’s for science.”

“It’s ok.” 

Gyrus eagerly examined Kodya’s hands, looking for anything unique about them. 

_ They sure are rough. But I guess that could be expected if he’s an archer. _

Gyrus was about done when Kodya let out a small chuckle. Gyrus looked up at the archer, staring into his cobalt eyes with a confused look on his face.

“What? What is it? What’s funny?”

Kodya looked to their hands, and began to delicately rub a thumb across the back of Gyrus’ hand.

Gyrus’ breath hitched.

“Your hands are so soft, he said innocently. He brought his eyes to meet Gyrus’ when he didn’t respond. “Sorry. It’s for science.” 

Gyrus laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school work hit me hard


	5. Loyalty

“So the blue represents your eyes right?” 

“What?” 

“You said the blue represented something about you,” Gyrus said. “It’s your eyes isn’t it?” 

They were sitting across from each other on a spot on the floor Gyrus had quickly cleared for them. 

“Well I guess you could see it that way,” Kodya bit his lip. “But that’s not the real reason they’re blue.” 

“Oh then what is? If you don’t mind telling me?” Gyrus asked curiously. 

Kodya looked hesitant but he opened his mouth to speak anyway. “It represents my character. One thing about my species is that we can see a person’s glow, which can help us judge their character.” 

“Oh. Do we have glows?”

Kodya nodded. “Why do you think I trusted you so much?” 

Gyrus looked confused. “W-what's my glow?” 

“It’s a beautiful shade of green, much like your hair. I haven’t seen many people with a green glow but they have been some of the best people I’ve ever met. So the color has something welcoming to it.” Kodya said as he looked at Gyrus. “It’s a beautiful color for the most beautiful of characters in my opinion.” 

Gyrus didn’t know what to say. Eventually he stammered out a quick response before returning to his question. “W-whats blue mean?” 

“It means I am loyal to those I choose to love and serve,” Kodya said after a moment of hesitation “It’s useful in my field of work.” 

“Oh yeah you’re an archer right? What’s that like? Is it cool being able to use a bow and arrow?” Gyrus said speaking a mile a minute, “S-sorry am I asking too many questions?” 

Kodya had this strange look in his eye, “No you’re fine. Do you not know how to use a weapon?” 

Gyrus shook his head. 

“But why not? You appear to be in good shape.” 

“Yeah well I have to maintain strength and body mass in space but I’ve never been a fighter,” Gyrus chuckled. 

“So you have no means of defending yourself?” Kodya raised an eyebrow. 

“We have a security department on our ship that handles that, but I have no fighting experience so I guess you could say that,” Gyrus said meekly. 

“Oh, but do not worry Gyrus for I will protect you,” Kodya said. “I swear my loyalty to you.” 

Gyrus laughed. 

Once he realized Kodya was serious he quickly shut up. 

“O-oh really?” 

Kodya nodded. “You saved me from what would probably be a long honorless death on that planet. So I pledge my allegiance to you.” 

“Oh you don’t have to.” 

“I am useless without a person to protect.” 

“Oh umm okay,” Gyrus didn’t know what to say. That kind of mindset seemed sort of worrying . “Is there something I’m supposed to say? Sorry nobody’s ever...you know.”

“Oh,” Kodya said, “Just are you okay with me following you around to protect you?” 

“Y-you mean like a bodyguard?” Gyrus said. “Sure I guess. But you know your life is just as important as anyone else’s.” 

Kodya hummed his understanding, but Gyrus could still see he was unconvinced. 

Gyrus decided not to touch the subject in fear of getting on his nerves, he’d have to think about his approach more. 

“So do you have any questions for me?” Gyrus asked. 

Kodya hesitated. He looked down as if he were embarrassed, “Umm.” 

“Don’t feel embarrassed, I'll answer anything.”

Kodya hesitated for a moment before he spoke. “H-how does love work for you? And intimacy?” 

Gyrus exhaled, he would have to think about this one for a second. 

“Uhh,” Gyrus stammered. “Well when people meet-.”

“Two people? You mean a male and female?” 

“Uhh no. Here you can love whoever you want.”

Gyrus pauses as Kodya took that in, when he appeared to have processed it he continued. 

“S-sorry I may not be the best one for this question,” Gyrus laughed nervously. 

Kodya quickly blurted out, “S-so here I could love anyone? E-even a man?” 

Gyrus nodded.

“And I could be intimate with him?” 

Gyrus nodded again.

Kodya processed the information and smiled slightly, “On my world we have life partners, someone who is assigned for the most desirable child traits. There is little intimacy between them outside of child making.”

“Assigned? How do they do that?” 

Kodya shrugged “I’m sorry but I was never skilled in science.”

“Oh right, sorry.”

There was a moment of silence before Gyrus spoke again. 

“Would you like me to teach you? Only if you want. You could help me fix Scout.” 

The excited look in Kodya’s eye brought a small smile to Gyrus’ face. 


	6. Protect the Strawberry

“Gyrus!” 

Gyrus turned his head around to see Sylvia and Tori running up to him. 

“Wait for us next time,” Sylvia pouted. 

“Go faster next time.” 

Sylvia playfully hit him on the arm but it was enough to make him almost topple over.

“Hey, hands off!” Kodya yelled as he harshly shoved Sylvia away. 

“What the hell?!” Tori yelled as Sylvia smacked into the wall.

“N-no no Kodya it’s okay,” Gyrus said, pulling Kodya back by his left shoulder. “It’s just Sylvia. She’s one of my friends, she doesn’t really know her own strength.” 

“Oh,” Kodya turned to Sylvia. “My apologies I was unaware of your friendship with Gyrus.”

“Oh it’s okay,” Sylvia said, rubbing the back of her head with a smile on her face. 

_ What is she thinking?  _

“Well let’s go get breakfast,” Tori said. “I’m starving.” 

Sylvia’s face lit up at the mention of food. 

“So,” Sylvia said. “You and the alien?” She repeatedly raised her eyebrows up and down quickly, that same smile on her face. 

Gyrus choked. “W-what no!” He began frantically whipping his head from side to side, making sure no one heard her. “Are you crazy?!” He said through gritted teeth. 

“But he was protecting you,” Sylvia said as they walked to their table. 

“Y-yeah because I saved him from what would be a ‘long honorless death’ on the other planet,” Gyrus said with air quotes. 

“What?” Tori asked as they took their seats. 

Gyrus quickly explained what had happened last night before Kodya could come back from the restroom, but he was interrupted by the alien making his way to their table. 

Kodya stopped, clearly uncomfortable. 

“Umm Gyrus.” 

“Yes?” Gyrus asked, trying to ignore the girl’s faces. 

“I-I don’t understand your bathrooms,” Kodya quickly said, rubbing the back of his nape. 

_ Fuck _ .

“Uhhhh,” Gyrus desperately tried to block out the giggling from behind him. “J-just aim and go.” 

“Aim? What am I aiming for?” 

“The urinal,” Gyrus said. “T-the thing on the wall.” 

Kodya took a second before recollection filled his face. 

“Oh,” he said, “Okay.” 

He turned on his heel and walked out of the dining hall. 

The girls burst out into a fit of giggles. 

“A-aren’t you gonna go help him?” Tori said between giggles. 

“Shut up!” Gyrus yelled, his face warm and red. 

“What is this?” 

“Eggs?” Gyrus asked, implying that he was asking for more information. 

“Oh, we don’t have these on my home planet,” Kodya said, “Are they edible?” 

“Well we wouldn’t be eating them if they weren’t,” Gyrus smirked.

Kodya looked down, embarrassment written across his face. 

Gyrus saw out of the corner of his eye Sylvia whispering something in Tori’s ear. He chose to ignore them.

“S-sorry,” Kodya stammered. Kodya bit his lip and turned his lowered head away from Gyrus. It was only a little but Gyrus still noticed.

“Hey.” 

Gyrus gently grabbed Kodya’s chin and directed his blue eyes to meet his own. 

The forced eye contact was met with silence from the other side of the table. 

“Never apologize for not knowing something. Okay?” 

Kodya nodded, eyes wide. 

“Good,” Gyrus lowered his hand and pointed at Kodya’s tray. “Now eat your food.” 

Kodya obeyed, trying his best not to look at anyone.

“Hey Battery!” 

Gyrus groaned.

He was violently yanked from his seat to face Ragan. 

“Sleep well?” she asked mockingly. 

“What do you want Ragan?” he sighed. 

“Aww what happened to that sickening smile of yours?” she snickered. She slid his tray off the table, food and utensils scattering across the floor. 

She began to laugh, only to be quickly interrupted.

“Pick it up,” Kodya said sternly. 

Ragan scoffed, “No.” 

There was a loud screech from the stool as Kodya stood. 

_ Oh god. _

“Pick it up,” Kodya repeated, his tone changing. 

_ Oh god. _

“No,” Ragan said. “Battery here can-.”

“ _ His name _ is Gyrus,” Kodya interrupted. 

Ragan’s brow furrowed. “ _ Battery _ here can-!”

There was a loud crash as Ragan hit the floor and more food and utensils scattered.

Ragan peeled a runny egg off her shocked face.

Everyone’s eyes darted to Kodya, food tray in hand. 

“Holy shit did you just hit her?” Tori laughed. 

“Kodya stop,” Gyrus whispered. 

“His name is Gyrus,” Kodya repeated flatly. 

“You bitch!” Ragan yelled as she rose to her feet. “I’ll kick your ass for that.” 

“Bring it bitch!” Kodya yelled fists raised. 

“Kodya stop!” Gyrus grabbed at his arms to lower them. 

Pain exploded through his chest as he was thrown across his table, Ragan having delivered a swift kick to knock him out of the way. 

“Get out of this Battery!” 

“Strawberry!” Sylvia yelled as she caught him, preventing him from falling off. 

There was a loud yell as Kodya lunged at Ragan. 

He must have caught her off guard because they both tumbled to the floor. Kodya straddled her waist as he repeatedly pounded his fists into her face, yelling insults at the top of his lungs. 

Anan desperately tried to pull Kodya off of her, only to be met with an elbow to the nose. He yelled out in pain as he desperately tried to stop the blood that was pouring from his nostrils. 

“Shit,” Feather cursed as they grabbed napkins for Anan. “Stop moving!” they yelled as they shoved them up his nose. 

There was a struggle from the two on the floor as Ragan threw Kodya onto his back. She attempted to pin him down. 

Kodya pulled his knees to his chest as she grabbed his wrists. 

Ragan scoffed, she opened her mouth to speak only to be thrown back by Kodya plunging the heels of his shoes into her chest. 

She yelled out in pain. “Bitch you just kicked me in the boobs!” 

Kodya quickly rose to his feet and rushed the woman. Her feet began kicking wildly as he yelled more insults at her, she delivered a few good blows before a voice rang out across the dining hall. 

“Stop!” Don yelled, his voice silencing the yells of onlookers. But it did nothing to stop the struggle between Kodya and Ragan. 

Kodya began yelling insults in a foreign tongue as he bit Ragan’s arm. 

Ragan yelled and punched him in the face. 

“Stop that!” Don yelled. 

But they persisted until Gyrus yanked Kodya away.

Kodya struggled to free himself as his foreign insults persisted. 

“Kodya stop it!” Gyrus yelled. 

Kodya’s struggling stopped once he realized it was Gyrus, but his insults grew louder and more brutal sounding. 

Kodya finished his rain of insults with one they could comprehend “...You fucking bully!”

Gyrus clamped his hand over Kodya’s mouth, muffled sounds filled the otherwise silent room. 

“Stop,” Gyrus said more calmly. He put his little finger under Kodya’s chin so he could force eye contact. “ _ Stop _ .” 

Kodya took deep angry breaths as he stared into Gyrus’ lavender eyes. As his breaths calmed he closed his eyes and nodded. 

Gyrus removed his hand as Kodya lowered his head. 

“What happened here?” Don said as he approached the two groups.

“He fucking lunged at me!” Ragan pointed at Kodya. 

“Because you weren’t showing Gyrus the respect he deserves. He’s a great person and you’re just a fucking-!”

Gyrus clamped his hand over Kodya’s mouth once more. It was then he noticed the warm sticky substance oozing from Kodya’s nose. 

It was blood, only it was a deep shade of purple. 

_ Interesting. _

“Okay one at a time please,” Don said. “What happened Kodya?”

Gyrus removed his hand, he began to study the substance covering his hand as Kodya spoke. 

“Gyrus was minding his own business and she sought him out to mock and hurt him,” Kodya said, his normal calm demeanor returning.

“I didn’t hurt him!” Ragan yelled. 

“You kicked him across a table!” Sylvia yelled. 

“After the alien went psycho and hit me with a fucking tray! I wasn’t gonna hurt him at first!” 

“So you started the fight Kodya?” Don said, turning to look at the extraterrestrial on his dining hall floor. 

“For Gyrus,” Kodya said nonchalantly “He deserves respect and he deserves to be called by his own name.” 

“So you started the fight to protect Gyrus’ reputation?” Don asked. 

Kodya nodded. “What kind of man would I be if I didn’t honor my pledge?” 

“Pledge? What pledge?”

“I have pledged my allegiance to Gyrus,” Kodya said proudly. 

Don and the others had a confused look on their faces.

“What?” Anan asked as he held tissues up his nose. 

“I have pledged my allegiance,” Kodya repeated “Meaning I have sworn to protect Gyrus by all means, even at risk of my own life.” 

“Why?” 

“He saved me so I must repay him.”

“Yeah but- but  _ why _ ?” 

“What do you mean  _ why _ ?” Kodya said, sounding annoyed. “He saved me from a long honorless death on that planet and he deserves to be protected from all harm, and cherished as he is a wonderful person.” He turned to Ragan. “And you would realize that if you weren’t such a bitch.”

“I like him,” Tori whispered in Gyrus’ ear. “And he likes you.”

Gyrus swatted Tori away, as though she were a fly buzzing annoyingly past his ear over and over again. 

Tori and Sylvia snickered behind him. 

“O-okay then,” Don said, processing the information Kodya had just told him. “So while you’re here you will not let any harm come to Gyrus, both physical harm or verbal harm?” 

Kodya nodded. “I will do my best. Up until my dying breath I will protect him.” 

“Okay then!” Don returned to his upbeat tone. “To the nurse we go!” 

Kodya stood and that was when Gyrus realized the full extent of his injuries: a gash on his face, bloody nose, bruising areas of skin decorated his body. 

Gyrus attempted to slide off the table to stand, only to have a sharp pain from his chest. He winced. 

“You’re injured,” Kodya said, rushing up to him with worry imminent on his face. “I am sorry I have failed you.” 

“No no Kodya you didn’t fail me,” Gyrus said through the pain from his chest. “Remember what we talked about.” 

“My life is just as important as anyone else’s,” Kodya spoke absentmindedly as he lifted Gyrus’ shirt over his head to examine his chest. 

It was obvious he didn’t believe that. 

Gyrus sighed. He suddenly felt the pain being amplified as Kodya gently pressed his fingertips against a large bruise that was beginning to form. He yelped and jumped back, wincing from more pain. 

“You most likely have a broken rib,” Kodya sighed. “I will carry you to your infirmary.” 

Gyrus didn’t entirely comprehend what he said until he felt Kodya’s hands on his body. One across his back, the other slid underneath his thighs. 

“W-what are you-?”

He yelped in surprise as Kodya lifted him from the table and pressed him against his chest.

“T-this isn’t necessary,” he stammered. 

“Yes it is,” Kodya said walking out of the room. 

Gyrus could see Tori and Sylvia’s smiles as they ran after them. 


	7. We Can't

It had been a few days since the fight in the dining hall. Gyrus laid on his bed thinking of the brunette man he had been studying. He discovered so much about his species over the past few days, their lifestyle, and genetics. 

Kodya was amazed by the weirdest things, such as the eraser on Gyrus’ pencil. 

“What is this magic?” Kodya asked, “It removes the pencil markings?” 

Kodya’s species must have been a bit less advanced. 

Gyrus found it ironic because extraterrestrials were always depicted as having the most advanced technology. 

Gyrus found Kodya’s attitude towards him a little strange. 

Kodya was trusting of him right out of the gate, and he grew more protective and trusting each day. Kodya loved to ask Gyrus questions, not about humans but about Gyrus himself. But he preferred to listen to Gyrus rather than talk about himself. 

“Gyrus,” Kodya said as he walked out of the bathroom, “Where is your ship headed?”

Gyrus sat up in his bed. “Uhh, we’re kind of just drifting right now. I think we’re still roughly within a day’s journey from the planet we found you at. Why?”

“Oh well, I was just wondering. I was thinking about how far my planet must be,” Kodya said as he took long slow strides towards Gyrus’ bed, “B-because I’d love to show you my planet sometime.”

Gyrus was frozen for a moment before he couldn’t contain his excitement. “W-what really?”

Kodya nodded, a meek smile on his face.

“Holy shit that sounds awesome!” he jumped to his feet, startling the brunette with his sudden movement.

“R-really?” Kodya said, his smile growing. 

Gyrus nodded so quickly his head hurt afterward. “Do you have any idea how cool that would be? Well, you might, kinda.”

Kodya chuckled slightly. “I would love to show you where I live.”

Gyrus wanted to jump up and down he was so excited. 

“So it’ll take roughly a month to get to your planet,” Gyrus said too Kodya as they sat side by side on Gyrus’ bed. 

Kodya nodded his understanding. “Are they okay with that? “Your captain and the others?”

“Oh yeah the idea of even glimpsing at your planet and they were hella excited,” Gyrus laughed.

“Good.”

“Yeah,” Gyrus turned to face the brunette beside him, “Now we just gotta-mph!”

Gyrus was caught off guard when the brunette cupped his cheek with his hand and pressed his lips lightly against Gyrus’.

Kodya hummed eagerly as he attempted to deepen the kiss upon receiving no reaction from Gyrus.

_This is wrong!_

“What are you doing?” Gyrus shoved Kodya away from him and stumbled to his feet. 

“I am attempting to be intimate with you,” Kodya said in a matter-of-fact tone. He calmly rose to his feet and gently took Gyrus’ hands in his. He smiled before attempting to lean in once more.

“N-no we can’t,” Gyrus said as he shoved him away once more. 

“W-why not?’ Kodya said sounding hurt, “I spoke to your healers.” 

Gyrus froze when Kodya pulled down the front of his pants.

“My genitalia is similar to yours yes?”

“Oh my god, I just saw your dick!” Gyrus quickly turned around and covered his eyes.

_But, it was practically identical. I couldn’t see anything different about it._

Gyrus smacked his forehead, trying to force that thought out of it. 

“I-is it bad?” Kodya asked frantically from behind him.

“No, it’s,” Gyrus sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, “Actually kind of impressive.”

_Wait shit no! What the fuck is wrong with me?! Why did I say that?!_

“O-oh uh,” Kodya said happily, “Thank you. Can you turn around please?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because we _can’t_ do this,” Gyrus said. He was speaking more to himself than to Kodya.

“Why not?” Kodya whined. 

“W-we just can’t.”

Gyrus could hear Kodya walking up to him. 

“You said I could love anyone I wanted here. Are you not attracted to males? Tori told me-”

“Of course she did,” Gyrus said as his hand fell, smacking his thigh and making an audible slapping noise.

“Are you not attracted to me?” Kodya asked. “Sylvia said-”

“ _Of course_ she did,” Gyrus groaned. “Look Kodya it’s not that I don’t find you attractive it’s just we can’t do this.”

“Why not? Kodya delicately turned Gyrus around to face him.

“W-we just can’t.”

Kodya delicately laid his hand back on Gyrus’ cheek, “Yes we can.”

Gyrus could feel an arm wrap around his waist and pull him in, he stared deeply into Kodya’s eyes.

“It’s,” Kodya’s eyes closed as he leaned in. “It’s for science.”

Gyrus knew that wasn't Kodya's true motive, but when Kodya kissed him again Gyrus didn’t have the strength to pull away.

But most importantly, he didn’t want to.


	8. Late Night Terrors

It was well past 2am yet Kodya still couldn’t fall asleep. He stared lovingly at the man sleeping beside him, his green hair spread across the pillow and framed his face, his body shiny from sweat. Kodya was eager to be intimate with Gyrus, but he lacked the knowledge to do so. Gyrus had walked him though it though.

_ I’ll remember for next time. _

The thought of there being a next time got Kodya excited as the thoughts of their heated interaction raced through his head. 

Kodya looked down to the sheets and sighed. He would have to find an inconspicuous way to clean them, but that was a tomorrow problem. 

He looked back to Gyrus. His eyebrows were creased with worry, his nose was slightly scrunched, his lips were parted, and his breathing was faster. 

_ He must be having a nightmare. _

Kodya sighed. He wanted so badly to protect Gyrus from everything, but he could do nothing to protect him from the terrors his own mind created in the late hours of the night. 

_ I wonder… _

Kodya hesitantly placed a hand on Gyrus’ side. He heavily observed Gyrus’ face for a negative reaction, he pulled his hand back when he saw Gyrus flinch. He didn’t want to disturb him. 

A small whimper escaped from Gyrus’ parted lips. “Don’t leave,” he mumbled. 

_ Is he referring to me or his dream? _

Kodya took a chance and wrapped his arm around Gyrus’ back, lightly placing his hand on the small of the greenette’s back. He pulled the greenette close, their chests touching. Kodya froze when he heard Gyrus begin to stir. 

Gyrus rubbed his eyes groggily and surveyed the situation he was in. He looked up at Kodya. “...Kodya?” 

“It’s me.”

Gyrus hummed his understanding. He yawned and to Kodya’s surprise, scooted closed. The greenette nuzzled his face into Kodya’s neck. 

“Don’t leave,” he whispered. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kodya eagerly tightened his loose grip on the greenette and nuzzled closer. 

Kodya’s smile grew as Gyrus tangled their legs together. The sounds of Gyrus’ breath and the feeling of his heartbeat calmed Kodya. He selfishly clung to as much of the green-haired man as he could, cherishing the warm feeling in his chest he got from cuddling with him. 

_ I wonder what he was dreaming of. _

Kodya wondered what could be troubling someone as happy and positive and kind as Gyrus. He may have figured it out if his eyelids hadn’t grown heavy, and if he could have kept himself awake. 


	9. Listen to Your Heart

Gyrus woke up to light sneaking in through the crack underneath the door. He rubbed his eyes groggily and tried to sit up, only to have the arms around his waist tighten their grip. His heart rate picked up as he was unable to move any further, until he looked back and saw the brunette was responsible for the hold on his waist. 

It was then the memories of last night came rushing back to him. 

_Well, it’s safe to say this friendship is over._

He sighed as he settled back into the bed. He tried his best to ignore how warm he was and how his thighs were sticky. 

_I need a shower._

Gyrus was surprised when Kodya pulled him closer to his chest. The memory of Kodya’s pledge quickly flashed through his mind as he tried to think of a reason for it, but a small part of him wanted it to be out of love. Afterall they had just had sex. 

_No, I’m sure that’s why._

Gyrus has always listened more to logic than to his heart. Maybe that was why they had ended up having sex in the first place, his heart was tired of being ignored. So it took over. 

_What time is it?_

Gyrus looked at his alarm clock, the annoying thing was practically useless as he was always awake before his alarm was set to go off. He was an early riser. 

_I woke up a little later, which makes sense for what we did last night._

The clock read that they had an hour and a half before they would have to be at breakfast. Gyrus settled back into the bed, preparing himself for a long wait as he didn’t want to wake Kodya. 

Gyrus had grabbed his phone and was messaging his two friends and making sure they hadn’t skipped their alarms. It was the Earthly equivalent of a Saturday and they liked to sleep in on the weekends, but they always got chastised by Don. 

He was typing out why Sylvia had to get up when he felt something poke his ass. He turned around to see Kodya was beginning to stir, it didn’t take a college degree to figure out what it was. 

“Good morning,” Kodya said groggily as he yawned. 

A shiver went down Gyrus’ spine as he heard Kodya’s morning voice, it was deeper and in a strange way attractive. 

“Morning,” Gyrus said. He went back to his phone as a message from Sylvia popped up on his screen, “You’ve got a little situation down below.” 

He could hear Kodya’s confusion as he sat up, the realization, and then the disappointment when Gyrus was right. 

Kodya cursed. “S-sorry.” 

“It’s ok, humans have them too...but I guess you already know that,” Gyrus chuckled awkwardly. “Our species are more alike than I thought.” 

“You’re...you’re not bothered by it?” 

“Bothered? No, I'm not bothered. It’s...in a weird way...flattering I guess.” 

“Oh, ok.” 

Gyrus went back to his phone. He could hear Kodya try to reposition himself so his groin wasn’t up against his. Eventually he settled for just scooting down. 

Kodya presses a few light kisses against the top of Gyrus’ back, which he was now level with. “I enjoyed last night. I _really_ enjoyed it,” he said as he clutched Gyrus’ waist. “I hope it was satisfactory for you.” 

Gyrus laughed. “Yeah it was fun. You were sort of awkward in the beginning, which makes sense if you had to be into women not too long ago.” 

“I’ll remember for next time.”

“Next time?” 

“Yes, next time. The next time we’re intimate again. I expected it to be in the near future.” 

“You expected a next time? I thought this was a one and done type of thing,” Gyrus said as he sat up in the bed. 

Kodya sat up beside him. “One and done?” 

“Yeah like a one night stand. You have sex, you leave, you don’t talk about it again.”

“Why would I do that?” 

“What did you expect would come from this?” Gyrus asked. 

“I expected dating,” Kodya said. He placed a gentle hand on Gyrus’ thigh. “I don’t want a one and done. I want more, the other stuff.” 

“Oh...yeah we can’t do that,” Gyrus chuckled lightly. “Don would freak.” 

“He doesn’t have to know then, Gyrus will you be my...what did you say it was? Boyfriend?” 

Gyrus didn’t know what to say. The logical part of him knew this was a stupid idea, knew that even having sex with Kodya last night could compromise their entire mission. But that stupid small part of him wanted to say

“Yes,” Gyrus could hear himself saying it but he couldn’t believe he was saying it. 

Kodya looked taken aback. “Yes as in the word is boyfriend or yes you’ll be my-?”

“Yes to both.” 

Kodya took a few moments to process Gyrus’ words, but when he realized he wasn’t rejected his face lit up. He blurted out another foreign word in his excitement as he pulled Gyrus into a hug. 

_I’ll have to learn some of the words in his language._

Only once Kodya began speaking English again could Gyrus understand what he was saying. 

“I’m so excited,” Kodya said happily. “I promise I’ll treat you even better from now on.” He pressed a kiss against Gyrus’ forehead. “Sorry, I just love doing that.” 

“It’s okay,” Gyrus said, a slight smile on his face. 

_Maybe I should listen to my heart more often._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
